TROUBLE BETWEEN DOGS
by Kagome100
Summary: This story is on Inuyasha/Kouga & Kagome, Sango, Miroku. Ok here is the last ch to the story....
1. Default Chapter

**TROUBLE BETWEEN DOGS**

It has been 4 days sense Kouga joined the group. Inuyasha was still very unhappy about it. Miroku didn't really care about him joining. Kagome & Shippo were ok with the idea. Kagome let Kouga keep the 2 shards that he had and let him stay in the camp site with them. Inuyasha did not keep his eyes off of him to make sure that he did not go after Kagome because he knew something was going to happen to Kagome in just a few days. It was near time for Kagome to go into heat & Inuyasha new it. Inuyasha knew that if Kouga is a wolf demon he would sense it and might take her.

Inuyasha has only seen Kagome come in three times before. But during this time Inuyasha stays far away from her because if he was near her he may turn on her. Well the next day they set off looking for shards. Inuyasha kept seeing Kouga look over at Kagome. Kagome was not in just yet but he thought Kouga new. "Hey Inuyasha why are you watching Kouga so strange all of a sudden?" said Kagome. Inuyasha just turned his head & kept walking.

Latter on they found a demon with one shard & well like always Inuyasha went after it. Two minutes latter the demon was dead & Kagome got the shard. That night for some reason Kouga slept away from Kagome. Inuyasha slept not to far from her but close enough to see, smell, & hear her. The next day Sango woke up first & than Miroku woke up & went over to Sango. "Good morning Sango" "Good morning Miroku" they said. Than right after Sango turned to pick up her blanket Miroku did what she hates most. Miroku had his hand on her back end rubbing it.

Than Sango turned right around & left a big slap on his face. Kagome finely woke up. Inuyasha was just waking up & Kouga just woke up. Shippo was still sound asleep. Kagome got him up so they could set off. For the next 2 days Kagome noticed that Kouga & Inuyasha were watching her & each other with mean looks on there faces. "It's near time" Kouga thought. Inuyasha new it was time to go hunt for some food to eat but he did not want to go & leave Kagome. "Hey Miroku go hunt for the food tonight" "Inuyasha you know it is your turn to do that". Inuyasha got mad but left to go fine food. Around ten minutes latter he came back with a really big hog.

Sango got a fire ready to cook it. "Why is Kouga staring at me so much today?" Inuyasha saw Kouga move a little closer to Kagome. Grrrrrrrrrrrrr "he better not try it". Kagome noticed Inuyasha's ears down & he was growling. "Inuyasha are you ok?" Inuyasha just kept looking at Kouga. Kagome knew she had feelings for Inuyasha & Kouga but did not want to show them. Inuyasha & Kouga new it was close very close it might be in two days or so. That night Inuyasha did not sleep he watched Kouga all night.

Around one o'clock am Inuyasha saw Kouga sleeping so he went over to Kagome to sniff her to see if it was going to be soon. Inuyasha looked at her so deeply & he realized how sweet smelling she was & how beautiful she was in the moonlight. Kouga just woke up then saw Inuyasha right by Kagome. Kouga took after Inuyasha & stared yelling at him. "Get away from her don't you get near her!" "Why should I get away from her?" They both stared at each other with there fangs showing & claws ready to rip each other apart. Than Kagome woke up to see Inuyasha & Kouga standing in fount of her fighting. "Wh….what are you two doing at this hour?" They both just turned away & walked far apart from each other. In the morning they all set off. Kouga could smell the sent coming from Kagome & so could Inuyasha. They both new in a few hours it will be time.

* * *

I am going to try to get more wrote but I'm a little busy now so I don't know when I will get the next Chapter up………


	2. Time for a dog fight

OK here is the next part of the story…..

* * *

*TIME FOR A DOG FIGHT*

Around 9:00 pm they all got ready for bed. Inuyasha saw Kouga wagging his tail "it's time I know it". But right before going to bed Kagome went to a hot spring to bathe. Kouga started to fallow her from a distains. Inuyasha saw him fallowing her and he wanted to fallow him but was getting dizzy while smelling her sent. Kagome was in the hot springs when she herd some one behind her. She thought it was Kouga because she knew he was fallowing when she herd the footsteps and she would not of herd Inuyasha's footsteps.

But it was Inuyasha that came up to Kagome. Kagome did not jump or yell at him. "Inuyasha what are you doing here?" " Well Kagome I need to tell you something before Kouga gets here." "Yes Inuyasha what is it?." " Kagome y….y…..y…you are…..you are in heat." Right when he said that he started to blush. " Kouga is after you because of it." Kagome was shocked. She did not know she was in heat & yet Inuyasha & Kouga could sense it. She thought " I know Inuyasha & Kouga want to mate with me because there dogs." Kagome started to blush & looked at Inuyasha. Inuyasha stared back & was about to just lose it.

Kouga came up & saw them. "Hey Inuyasha get away she is mine!" Kagome started to say " Hey boys you both can have me if you want me that bad". They both started waging there tails saying they will shear her. Inuyasha thought to him self " I have other plans…" Kagome walked out of the water & the two dogs started to pant when Kagome got closer. "You boys want me that bad than I'll let you do what you want". Inuyasha & Kouga took Kagome into the forest. Well when they got there Inuyasha just wanted Kagome for him self so he went in to a battle with Kouga & Inuyasha won with out killing him but was injured. Kouga left to go back to the others. Kouga said he will have her next time she comes in.

* * *

There ya go. Sorry if it is not perfect or if it is not long enough for the second chapter. I will try to get some more done soon… I have school you know.


	3. LOVE IS IN THE AIR

Ok here this is the next one. I hope you like it. Don't think it is to sick or not good. This is what I like to type so there. :^)

* * *

***LOVE IS IN THE AIR***

Well a minute latter Inuyasha laid her on the ground & started to kiss her. When Inuyasha ended the kiss and began nibbling his way own her throat, Kagome arched up to him. Her gaze followed his progress down her neck and shoulder to a spot in the center of her chest. A minute latter Kagome turned her head and kissed his mouth with her own. He rose above her swooping down again to continue their kiss while helping her to undo his own clothes. He kissed her cheek, then began his way down her body. He nibbled at her hips and tickled the sensitive skin along her inner thigh.

She moaned and almost protested when he began working his way down from her navel to the part between her legs. With each inch closer he came to her the more a strange tension built inside her. He was creating a want in her. Kagome moaned and arched her back towards him when Inuyasha loomed over her and kissed close but not quite at the center of her legs. The scent was intoxicating and he finely got to the center. Licking her again and again. He finally licked deeper into her center when Kagome began pressing her hips up for each stroke. He lifted his head and kissed a path back up to her face. Bowing his head, Inuyasha kissed her throat and shoulders.

He started stroking her between the legs with his hand. When Inuyasha lifted his hand & had it near her face she started liking it. Grasping her hips Inuyasha went in. Kagome started to scream when he pushed. Around 5 minutes latter he began to draw out. They started to kiss for a few minutes. Kagome pressed down on his lower spine, rewarded when he settled on her again. His hands rubbed over her body and legs. When Kagome first circled her hips up, he moaned.

When she did it while grasping his back end and pressing down Inuyasha took over. He pressed into her deeply, with his hands holding her sides. She moved her hips up more when he pushed down. They were both panting hard. After that they took large breaths of air, gulping it down to calm there rapid heart rates. They both laid on the ground now resting. They fell asleep for about a hour. Then Inuyasha woke up to see Kagome still sleeping. He turned & kissed her.

OK that's it for this chapter. Just wait till the next one.


	4. DOGS KNOW WHAT TO DO

Ok here it is…. Ok people if you don't like it please don't yell at me ok I see some people don't like it but some do….

* * *

***DOGS KNOW WHAT TO DO***

Kagome opened you eyes to see Inuyasha. "I did not mean to wake you." He nuzzled into her hair, both arms tightening about her. He could still smell her. Her sent was still very strong. He wanted her again. When Kagome reached for him, Inuyasha rolled her forward on to her stomach. He told her " I want to do it this way". "ok Inuyasha". He placed soft kisses down her spine to a little past her thigh. Kagome started to yep a little. The sound had him want to lift her to hands and knees. Inuyasha laid on top of Kagome and separated her legs and came into her from behind.

She accepted him. She started to arch her back. He mounted her three times. He drew out and rolled her over. He kissed her and said "It's all most morning we been doing this all night so lets get ready to go back". They both got up and put something on. Than they both started to walk to where every on else was. Kouga was staring at them both with his fangs showing and with a mad face. Kouga new Inuyasha had to do it because he could smell Inuyasha all over Kagome but Kouga could still smell her sent of heat.

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo saw them "where were you both all night?" "we were sleeping out in the forest." Inuyasha had his head turned to Kouga. Kouga screamed "How could you Inuyasha how could you do that to Kagome?" "You took her like the mutt you are". Inuyasha put his ears back and showed his fangs and growled. "Inuyasha you know she is still in heat and yet you bring her back here". Kagome knew she was still in. Miroku and Sago had a strange look on there face. "Kagome what are those to talking about?" "nothing it's nothing at all." Miroku started to understand what was going on here. "Ahhhh Kagome come here for a minute." "Kagome I see they are talking about you and that you are in heat." "I see now why those to were fighting like this for the last few days". " Miroku well you see well I…..I know Im in well you know but I…." Before she could finish Miroku said " I know I know you and Inuyasha were in the forest last night mating". "Yes we were". Miroku and Kagome were talking for the next 2 minutes and Inuyasha was yelling at Kouga. "Quit calling me a mutt you're the mutt" yelled Inuyasha. Sango found out what every one was talking about and poor Shippo had Know clue.

Well latter that day around 6:00 pm they all settled down and ate some food. Kouga wanted to take Kagome right than but she still had Inuyasha's sent all over her and he could not take her with his sent on her. He knew that if she had his sent that mint that she was Inuyasha's girl. Kouga was so mad. Kagome saw Kouga watching her most of the night. "Kouga what's wrong with you why are you watching me?" " It's because your still in heat and you have that mutts sent all over you and I can't take you!" Inuyasha heard every word of it. Kagome just set there staring at the stars. "so I'm still in heat yet Inuyasha does not want me". Than Inuyasha jumped down from a near by tree "Hey Kagome did you want to do it again or something?" "Oh you herd me?" "Ya". So Inuyasha set by Kagome and looked over and saw Kouga growling. "Hey Inuyasha you mutt I want her you don't need her!" "Kouga give it up she is mine and you know it"! "lets go Kagome we can go to a cave or something". "Inuyasha come back here don't you take her again! INUYSHA!!" yelled Kouga.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
______________________________________________________________________

Ok the next one may take me a few days to a week or even 2 weeks because I'm having a lot of home work….


	5. SOME HALF TO LEARN THE HARD WAY

***SOME HALF TO LEARN THE HARD WAY***

Inuyasha took her to a cave and set her down softly and asked "Kagome did you want to well you know?" "If you want to Inuyasha I'll let you." Inuyasha kiss her neck gently. Kagome's body begged for more. She leaned into him and felt his body. She returned the kiss and slowly untied his kamoino. The red robe fell off him and she went to work on his shirt. Back at the camp Sango asked Miroku where is Kagome and Inuyasha. Miroku did not know but had a idea. "Hey Sango where is Shippo he has been gone sense we got done eating?" " I don't know I have not seen him." "Hmmmmm I think I know where Inuyasha is." "where Miroku?" "you know Kouga said Kagome was in heat right. Well Inuyasha might of took her off some where. You know dogs they love females." "That's right I forgot about that.

They might be back in the morning I guess but I hope Shippo is ok." Back at the cave Kagome felt Inuyasha kiss her slowly. Kagome was on her back with Inuyasha on top rubbing her legs trying to get her ready. Than Kagome herd a noise in the cave "Inuyasha what is that noise?" Inuyasha was to busy rubbing her and was dunk off of her sent. Than all of a sudden Shippo jumps up from behind a rock "Hey you two what are you doing here you woke me up?" "AHHHHHHHHH Shippo what are you doing here?" yelled Kagome. " I was sleeping in the cave to night." " Kagome why are you and Inuyasha laying on the ground with out cloths on?" Inuyasha saw Shippo but didn't really care because he knew Shippo was only 7 and he did not know about all this yet. "Inuyasha what is that nice smell in here?" "It's nothing now you just turn your head around and don't look". Kagome knew Shippo was smelling the sent of her. "Inuyasha do you think we should tell Shippo what we are doing?" " I don't care if you want to tell the little fox it go ahead and tell him". Back at camp Sango and Miroku still could not fine Shippo and they were getting worried.

Back at the cave "well ok now let me see if I get this you and Inuyasha are matting, and you only do this when you are in heat. So the smell is coming from you?" "yes Shippo you got it." "Hey Kagome your ready turn over I want to mount you this time" Said Inuyasha. Kagome got on all fours and Inuyasha mounted her. He separated his legs and put his arms on both sides of her hips. "Kagome is that how a dog mates or something?" " yes Shippo." Inuyasha kissed the back of her neck and down her back. He humped her a few times till he was about to faint. Than they just stayed in that spot for just about 5 minutes.

Kouga fallowed Kagome's sent to the cave. "I knew it he is mounting her." Kouga stayed around just enough to see what was going on than he left. Back in the cave Inuyasha got off of Kagome and laid her on her back on the ground. He kissed her between her legs going back up to her neck. He rubbed her on her sides going down. She leaned into kiss him. There tongues met and they stayed that way for a few minutes. She started to rub his chest. Inuyasha let her take her hand down father than his hips. She told him that she wanted more than that. Inuyasha started kissing her chest going down past her hips. Shippo just did not know what to do but sit there. "Inuyasha are you all most done." Inuyasha was dunk off of Kagome's sent he did not hear Shippo. Inuyasha started to kiss in between Kagome's legs when Shippo said "Inuyasha what are you doing ewwww". "Shippo you will fine out when you grow up and you will like it when you fine a female and see lets you do it" said Kagome. They stopped latter that night and went to bed.

There's that chapter. I have some more coming soon…..


	6. What a big surprise

OK in this captor you will fine that I'm now going into the Sango/Miroku part.

***What a big surprise***

In the morning they all set off going back to the camp site. Sango and Miroku saw Shippo and the others walking tours them. "Shippo where were you last night?" "I was sleeping in a cave when I heard Inuyasha and Kagome than I woke up. Inuyasha and Kagome were……Shippo hold on don't say it!!" yelled Kagome. "Inuyasha and Kagome were doing what?" "they were well I'll tell you in a minute." About 10 minutes latter Shippo jumped on Miroku's shoulder and told him " they were mating last night in the cave." "I knew it." "hey Sango come here I found out what they were doing they were mating." "Oh so they were". Kouga finely left them along and Inuyasha stopped watching him. For the next few days Inuyasha stayed close to Kagome. Shippo was still confused about what he saw.

Miroku and Sango started to show some signs of liking each other. During the day they found a demon snake that had a shard and Inuyasha killed it off and took the shard. Well they all were tired and found a place in the forest to rest. Miroku set near Sango and put his hand on her lap. Sango surprised Miroku by putting her hand on his and rubbed it. Sango kissed Miroku on the check and smiled. Miroku was surprised about what just happen. Miroku jumped in front of Sango and took her hand. "Will you bear me a son?" "Sure Miroku I would be glad to." Miroku was shocked to here that. "Lets sleep out tonight than" said Miroku. Latter that day Kouga stopped trying to take Kagome and Inuyasha stopped watching Kouga.

That night Kagome saw Miroku get Sango and walk past some hills. Miroku sat down behind a near by hill. Sango set right by him. Miroku thought she was playing about this and just to make sure she was not he put his hand on her chest and started to rub it. She said "Miroku you can do more than that you know." Well than he sat in front of her and put is hands on her legs and started taking her long skirt off. She started taking his robs off of him. He slid her down where he was on top of her but not laying just slightly on her. He undid her shirt and than he kissed her. Back at camp Kagome asked Inuyasha where did they go off to. Inuyasha could here what was happening but did not tell Kagome what they were doing.

Kagome wanted to know so she got up to go over there. "Kagome I would just leave them alone." "why Inuyasha?" "They are doing something that you and I did a few nights ago." Kagome had a puzzled face. "Oh I know now." Back with Miroku and Sango they were now on kissing. Miroku started to push deeper into her when she started to scream. Kagome herd the scream but did not want to go over there. Kagome knew what they were doing. Shippo herd the screaming and started to run over to them. But before Shippo could make it Inuyasha stopped him. Inuyasha told Shippo it's nothing just leave them alone. Back with Miroku and Sango they were have the time of there life's. Sango would arch up every time Miroku pushed down. Miroku loved rubbing her chest. He sucked on her chest some she loved it.

Sango told him not to stop. His hands moved down her sides as his tongue played with her breasts. Than he nibbled at the inside of her thighs. Sango rubbed his back at the same time. This went on for the rest of the night. When morning came they got up and got there cloths back on. They both set off to go back to the camp site. Inuyasha and Kagome were over there eating there bird that Inuyasha got from a near by tree. "Hey Sango Hey Miroku how are you two?" " were fine". Miroku just walked over and set down with a crazy/happy face. Sango set by him. They all ate and than Inuyasha said "hey you two you were to loud over there." "You knew we were over there last night? Ya I could here you loud and clear." "So you knew what we both did." Yep. They all talked the rest of the morning than set off to fined shards.

Hope you like it there's more to come….


	7. Danger, Danger

Here ya go.

***Danger, Danger***

They came across another demon with 4 shards. Kouga, Inuyasha, and Miroku had to fight this time. The demon was killed the shards became Kagome's. They all were glad they got more shard's. *~~~~* It's been 7 months sense Inuyasha and Kagome did there thing. You could tell now that Kagome was going to have pups. Her belly was really plump. Sango's belly was really plump to. Inuyasha came up to Kagome and looked at her belly and said " Hey Kagome are those my pups in there?" "Yes Inuyasha there your pups." Kagome let Inuyasha put his ear up to her belly to see if he could hear any thing. Inuyasha stood up and kissed Kagome on the lips. You could tell Inuyasha was happy that he was going to me a dad. He never thought it would ever happen. Now these days Inuyasha was very protective over Kagome. He would not even let her get near a demon or near any thing Inuyasha did not think was safe. On the other hand Miroku took care of Sango by keeping her away from demons and watching her very closely. Miroku would sometimes sleep right by Sango at night.

One night Sesshoumaru came up to them all. Inuyasha was the first to see him and really got mad he was here. Inuyasha knew that Sesshoumaru could kill Kagome or the pups in her. Inuyasha was not about to let that happen. "Sesshoumaru why are you here?" "You need to leave now!" " Why little brother I just came to see what is going on here I know Kagome was in heat a few months ago. "How do you know that? and what is it to you?" "Well I do know you and her were in the forest together matting. I saw you both that day. It's been 7 in a half months now and I know she is carrying your pups." Said Sesshoumaru. "You….you demon but why are you still here why don't you leave?" "I will when I want to." Sesshoumaru started to walk by Inuyasha over to Kagome. Inuyasha put his ears back and took off after Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru moved away very fast to avoid Inuyasha's punches.

Kagome set there near a tree looking at them both. Inuyasha could not even get a hand on Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru started to hit back and hit him right in the belly. Inuyasha went down. Sesshoumaru walked over to Kagome and looked at her. Inuyasha laid on the ground with blood red eyes. For some reason Inuyasha was going mad he was turning full demon. When Sesshoumaru turned around. Inuyasha jumped up with his fangs showing, ears back, growling, and blood red eyes. He was full demon. He ran to Sesshoumaru and started to hit, punch, claw, and do every thing he could do. Sesshoumaru got clawed by him one time but the cut was not bad. Sesshoumaru started to call his demon horse/dragon.

The demon came down from the sky and he jumped on it's back and left. Inuyasha was just standing there growling and than he looked at Kagome. Kagome stud up and walked over to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha are you ok?" Inuyasha did not hear her and started to go to her but not to love on her but to kill her. Inuyasha did not know what he was doing. He got close to Kagome and garbed her with both hands. His claws were going into her arms. The only thing she could think of was to kiss him. So she took her face up to his face. Her lips kissed his and he stopped. He started to turn back to his hanyou self.

Hope ya liked it and I hope to get the next one up soon.


	8. IT'S SO SOON

Hey here ya go…..

***IT'S SO SOON***

When he turned back he was so scared of what he all most did he just stud there hugging Kagome. "Kagome I'm sorry." " It's ok Inuyasha." They both set down under the tree. Miroku and Sango came over to see if they were ok. Well they all slepped that night excepted to Inuyasha he watched out for every one. *~~~~~~* It was one week away from 9 months and Kagome was showing signs of having pups soon. Inuyasha now was really jumpy. He did not let any thing get near her. She was in pain some but wanted to walk a lot and Inuyasha would not let her. He stayed by her all the time. When a demon comes he lets Kouga or Miroku kill it. Inuyasha was set on keeping Kagome safe. During the next day Kagome and Inuyasha were playing around saying that the baby was going to a girl or boy. Inuyasha said boy Kagome said girl. Than they were trying to figer out what to name it.

Kagome said if it was a girl they would name it Angel or Yugi. Inuyasha said if it was a boy it would be named Yasha or Shredder. Well they tried to decide that morning while Miroku was over with Sango. Sango was sitting under a tree with Miroku next to her. "Sango do you know if you are going to have a boy or girl?" "No I don't know" "But I do hope it's a girl". Kouga left them all to go back to his pack of wolfs. Latter that day Miroku went and brought back a rabbit and 2 doves. They all set down around the fire to cook and eat. Inuyasha took most of the food but not to eat all of it but to give Kagome some. Inuyasha acted like a puppy when he was near Kagome but when some one else came near her he acted like a wild mad dog. The only people that Inuyasha let near her was Shippo, Sango, and Miroku. Well now it was only a few days from the 9th month. Inuyasha knew it would be time very soon any day, hour, or minute.


	9. THE NEW ONES

Sorry the last one was soooo short but I have the last part to it. Hope you like the ending to the story….

***THE NEW ONES***

well it was the day and Inuyasha knew the first sign by when Kagome told him see was in pain. Inuyasha did not know what to do he jumped up at first to go ask Miroku or Sango for help. His hart was pounding from seeing Kagome in pain and breathing very hard. Miroku told Inuyasha to get Kagome to lay on the ground. So Inuyasha got Kagome and laid her back on the ground with him holding her head up on his lap. Miroku was the one to deliver the baby or babies. Sixty minutes latter Kagome had her first baby. It was a girl with white hair and little ears.

Two minutes after that she had a little boy with black hair and little ears. Inuyasha could not believe his eyes he had two kids. Kagome held her babies for the first time and smiled at them both. They both also had little tails. Inuyasha looked at them both and Kagome let Inuyasha hold the little boy. Inuyasha was so happy to see that she had two and that she was ok. "Hey there little one I'm your daddy" Inuyasha said. Inuyasha held his son for a few minutes than let Kagome have him back. He looked at his little baby girl. "She has with hair like me". "Yes I know and your son has black hair like me. Miroku let Inuyasha and Kagome rest for a few hours. After 3 hours of rest Kagome ate some fish Inuyasha got for her. "Inuyasha we need to give them names. Are you going to pick the boys name?" "Well I can, his name will be Yasha." "Ok and I pick Yugi." Kagome put Yugi and Yasha in a blanket and let them sleep. It was very quit for the next few days all

Kagome did was sit around. Inuyasha watched the babies. Miroku watched Sango. Sango started to show signs of going to have a baby soon. Miroku was not to worried about it because he knew what to do and how to do it. Well one morning Sango yelled to Miroku it's time and Miroku took Sango and laid her on the ground he told her to calm down don't rush. Sango could not help but scream. Minutes went by than a hour. Finely Sango had her baby. It was a little boy. Sango was so happy to have her own baby. She laid there for a few and held the little baby. She named it Stuart. Latter own Sango showed Inuyasha and Kagome the baby. They were happy for Sango. Shippo loved to see new people in the group but he really liked the new babies. The months went by and they all were doing fine. They all hoped to have a good life tougher. Not knowing what will happen next they all wished it would be good.

~The End~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
________________________________________________________________________

well there ya go. I hope to make more stories on Inuyasha or other anime but they will be all lemons. I do best typing them.


End file.
